behind_voice_actingfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrie Savage
Carrie Anne Savage (born April 8, 1980) is an American voice actress, director and script writer working for FUNimation Entertainment, OkraTron 5000 and Viz Media. In her spare time from voice acting, she volunteers work in third world countries, notably Philippines, Uganda, and Mexico. Filmography 'Anime' *A Certain Scientific Railgun - Erii Haru'ue *A Certain Scientific Railgun S - Erii Haru'ue *Angel Tales - Tamami the Cat *Aquarion - Rena Rune *Aquarion Evol - Crea Dolosera *Babel II: Beyond Infinity - Meilin *Baccano! - Lua Klein *Bamboo Blade - Satori Azuma, Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 - Marina (ep3) *Black Blood Brothers - Sei *Black Cat - Saki (ep17) *Blassreiter - Maria (ep24) *Bottle Fairy - Girl in the Game (ep7) *Boys Be... - Nao Nitta (ep5) *Casshern Sins - Sophita (ep4), Additional Voices *Chaos;Child - Rimi Sakihita (ep1) *Chaos;HEAd - Rimi Sakihata *Claymore - Claymore B (ep11), Girl Awakened Being (ep12) *Corpse Princess - Hibiki Shijou, Hina, Additional Voices *D.Gray-Man - Mei-Ling *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue - Maia Mizuki *Darker than Black - Meena Kandaswamy *DearS - Nia *Dragonaut -The Resonance- - Laura *Durarara!! - Mika Harima *El Cazador de la Bruja - Iris Gonzalez (ep9), Nun A, Additional Voices *Ergo Proxy - Dorothy (ep3), Real Mayer *Fairy Tail - Lisanna Strauss *Fate/Zero - Shirley *Fullmetal Alchemist - Lydia (ep35) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Waitress (ep64), Additional Voices *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - Peppo *Ghost Hunt - Minnie (ep5), Wakako Yoshimi, Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Tachikoma, Theresa (ep18) *Girls Bravo - Koyomi Hare Nanaka, Boy B (ep16) *Guilty Crown - Chika (ep16) *Gun X Sword - Priscilla *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino - Aurora *Haibane-Renmei - Rakka *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte - Chaos *Hell Girl - Miki Kamikawa, Additional Voices *I My Me! Strawberry Eggs - Fuko Kuzuha, Toko Kuzuha (ep4) *Ikki Tousen - Hakufu Sonsaku *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians - Hakufu Sonsaku *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor - Hakufu Sonsaku, Chibi *Jyu-Oh-Sei - Stray Girl (ep11) *K - Kukuri Yukizome, Additional Voices *Kamichu! - Tama, God of VHD (ep2), Tofu-chan *Kaze no Stigma - Tiana *Kekkaishi - Aoi Shinagawa (ep24) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Miu Fūrinji *Kodocha - Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing - Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan *Linebarrels of Iron - Risako Niiyama *Lunar Legend Tsukihime - Satsuki Yumitsuka *Maken-Ki! Battling Venus - Otohime Yamato *Marmalade Boy - Arimi Suzuki *Negima! Magister Negi Magi - Zazie Rainyday/Student No.31 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi - Girl Walla (ep3), Satomi Nakase/Student No.24, Zazie Rainyday/Student No.31 *One Piece - Female Customer B (ep22), Kaya, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club - Momoka Kurakano, Additional Voices *Paranoia Agent - Maromi, Taeko's Friend (ep6), Additional Voices *Peach Girl - Sumire, Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom - Additional Voices *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Junko Kaname *R.O.D the TV - Nancy Makuhari, Police Woman (ep7) *Ragnarok The Animation - Yufa *Romeo x Juliet - Hermione *Rumbling Hearts - Haruka Suzumiya *S-CRY-ed - Kanami Yuta, Military Woman B (ep5) *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock - Rin *Samurai 7 - Honoka *Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Itoki *Save Me! Lollipop - Young Nanase (ep7), Sixteen *School Rumble - Karen Ichijō *School Rumble: 2nd Semester - Karen Ichijō, Mikoto's Mother (ep11) *Sekirei - Mitsuha *Sgt. Frog - Angel Mois *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) - Chiara Toscana *Shin-chan - Penny Milfer, Additional Voices *Shuffle! - Kaede Fuyou *SoltyRei - Solty Revant, Celica's Mother (ep12) *Soul Eater - Rachel *Stellvia - Shima Katase *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry - Jessie Iges *Suzuka - Megumi Matsumoto *Texhnolyze - Ran *The Melody of Oblivion - Sayoko Tsukinomori, Girl (ep23) *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk - Succubus, Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk - Succubus, Additional Voices *Trinity Blood - Astharosme Asran, Young Caterina Sforza (ep5) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE - Mokona, Child (ep40) *Ultra Maniac - Nina Sakura *Vampire Knight - Rima Toya, Day Class Girls, Nadeshiko Shindō *Vampire Knight Guilty - Rima Toya, Day Class Girls, Nadeshiko Shindō (ep10) *Witchblade - Rihoko Amaha *Xenosaga: The Animation - Nephilim *xxxHOLiC - Mokona 'Anime Shorts' *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom - Mokona 'Movies' *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target - Tammy Diez *Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess - Lisanna Strauss *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa - Additional Voices *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates - Baby, Servant *Origin: Spirits of the Past - Toola *Sakura Wars: The Movie - Iris Chateaubriand *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream - Mokona 'OVA' *Baldr Force EXE - Ren Mizusaka *Dangaizer 3 - Hina Mitsurugi, Ilene *Fighting Fantasy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan - Super Sylph *Ghost Talker's Daydream - Ai Kunugi *I''s - Itsuki Akiba *I''s Pure - Itsuki Akiba *Ikki Tousen in Kyoto - Hakufu Sonsaku *Murder Princess - Ana, Yuna *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring - Satomi Nakase/Student No.24, Zazie Rainyday/Student No.31 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer - Satomi Nakase/Student No.24, Zazie Rainyday/Student No.31 *School Rumble: Extra Class - Karen Ichijō (ep2) *Spirit of Wonder - China *Tsubasa Spring Thunder Chronicles - Mokona *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations - Mokona *Yukikaze - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk - Marietta Muir *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland - Aranya, Tiffani Hildebrand *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland - Tiffani Hildebrand *Bravely Default - Victoria *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation - Linda Hill *Culdcept Saga - Additional Voices *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten - Vulcanus, Artina *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness - Artina *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce - Diao Chan, Xiao Qiao *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers - Althea Sol Alfitaria *Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee - Additional Voices *Mugen Souls - Altis *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Popora *Radiata Stories - Natalie Nanette *Romancing SaGa - Aisha *Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny - Candy *Star Ocean: The Last Hope - Meracle Chamlotte, Lutea *Street Fighter X Tekken - Ling Xiaoyu *Suikoden V - Lyon *Trinity Universe - Macaroon *Warriors Orochi - Diao Chan, Xiao Qiao *Warriors Orochi 2 - Diao Chan, Xiao Qiao Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (144) *She's been diagnosed with muscular dystrophy which interfered with her work as a waitress.